Of Babies and Heartbreak
by ChickenKisses144
Summary: Grell Sutcliff has always wanted to be a mother. So when he finds a baby in a dark alley way while on the job, he simply must take it home with him. He thinks the baby is the best thing to ever happen to him. but what will happen when his greatest wish has a very unhappy ending?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Black Butler or the characters. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think.

* * *

The skies were grey over London, as a cold wind blew. People stayed inside with their loved ones and avoided the cold, English weather. Many were sick and dying of illness from the cold, damp air. Their lungs filling with liquid and fever clinging to their bodies. Old people no longer had the energy to fight,and the young had not yet built up immunity for diseases. They were usually the first to die. Many tried to keep their weak family members from becoming sick. Those with parents, grandparents,or great grandparents,and the mothers and fathers of little children. Most did whatever they could to hold on to their dear ones. But others gave up, and let nature take it cruel course.

Or so they tried.

A woman walked through the streets of London with a small bundle of cloth in her arms. She had a stony expression on her face as she wove her way though the crowd. She wore high heels and a dress, with hardly a front to speak of at all, her breast's largely exposed to the world. She took quick steps in a hurry to get where she was going. She, or rather, the bundle in her arms, had a date with fate. A cruel, terrible fate. She walked into a dark alley, looking behind her to make sure no one was following. As she went deeper into the dark, lonely corner of the world, a man stepped in front of her, his breath smelling of rum. ",Ello pretty lady. What might you be doin' out here." he asked while staggering. Before she could respond, he slumped forward and grabbed her dress sleeve. "You know where a fellow could get some rum, lady? Cause I really need me some." he said as he slid down to the cobblestone path.

She watched as the man fell,his body ruined from years of drinking. She stepped over him and walked farther down the alley,The bundle of cloth wiggling in her arms. She then set the moving bundle on a pile of trash and walked away without a single glance. As she walked back onto the streets, The little mound of cloths began to cry.

* * *

"Oh Will, must you be so cold?" sighed a man dressed in red. His long crimson hair swaying as he walked. His superior had given him an assignment to find a man on the to die list. Apparently, he didn't care if his poor worker ruined his new shoes in the dreadful cold mud.

"Mean old Will. What would my sweet Bassy do if I caught my death out here?" he wondered aloud. Not that such a thing could happen to him,but still. He looked at the paperwork he had been given and read the information about who he was looking for. Wonderful, some old drunk who had a failing liver. As he turned the corner, he stepped in a puddle, effectively covering his high-heeled shoes and pants legs in filthy water.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled. "This is the worst day of my entire life! I swear,I'm going to give you a piece of my mind when I get back William T. Spears!" He continued on his way as he neared his destination, grumbling unhappily. He looked around and saw people moving in the street. A few gentlemen there,a few whores over there, nothing special. He jumped onto a building to get a better look at his surroundings,looking back at the paper he was holding and smiling.

"Good." he said. "This next alley should be the place." He then jumped forward from roof top to roof top, looking forward to being done with his work. As he stopped on top of the roof over his victim he saw a woman leaving the alley. He could tell by her state of dress that she was a prostitute. He scoffed at the whore as she left and returned to the streets of the city, probably to sucker some chump into paying her for her 'services'.

He looked down and saw his target lying on the ground, covered in vomit. "Ugh." was all he said as he jumped down to the mans crumbled body. He stepped towards the man to get a better look.

Yep, no doubt this was the guy. His skin was yellow from his failing organ and he reeked of booze. "Honestly,your just down right disgusting. Why would Will make me deal with you? I'll bet you record isn't even worth saving." he said as he raised a chain-saw he suddenly had in his hands. As he brought it down on the mans back, blood spraying out, a long film of tape came from his body. He watched with boredom as the mans life reeled before him. He lost his job, his wife took their kid and left him, he started drinking, blah blah blah. Nothing interesting at all. When the end of the clip came, he didn't even need to think about what to do with this guy. He was obviously nothing of any importance to mankind. And so, he swiftly cut the soul and record from the body. The records then faded and turned into a leather covered book. The red clothed man bent down and picked it up, putting the book in his coat and preparing to leave. He gave one last look at the filthy alley way, before turning and starting to leave.

"I do hope Will lets me take a break from all this work. It simply is not right to work a lady this hard." he said with a sigh. Just then, a little noise caught his attention. He turned and looked down the dark alley, searching for what made the sound. He listened carefully, and followed the sound deeper in to the darkness. As he got closer and closer to the end, he began to recognize the warbling and hiccups. He finally moved in front of a pile of trash with a bunch of cloths on it. He watched it move and wiggle for a moment before leaning down and puling the ratty cloth from the thing inside. What stared back at him was a little baby, naked as a jaybird and large tears rolling from it eyes.

"Oh my." he said crouching down to the little baby. "What on earth is a precious thing like you doing out in this weather?" The baby just hiccuped again and made a weak noise. No longer having enough energy to cry.

"Your close to death aren't you?" he said to the baby. "... Surly Will wouldn't be so hateful as to put you on my death list." he said as he pulled out his papers again. There was no mention of a baby on his list. But why? If it was going to die, why not have him pick up its soul while he was here?

He looked back at the whimpering creature. "Perhaps you aren't meant to die." he said as he raised his hand to its face. As soon as his gloved finger touched its little cheek, the baby turned its head with an open mouth and latched on to it. Sucking as hard as it could.

In that instant, professionalism flew out the window in turn for maternal instinct. He simply had to hold the baby. He took of his bright red coat, and rapped it around the babies naked form, gently lifting it into his arms.

"There now. Red is much more fitting for you isn't it?" he asked the babe, who in response sucked on nothing. He watched the baby with a smile on his face, his sharp teeth not have any effect on it at all.

"You really are positively adorable!" he said happily. He loved babies. Nothing was more beautiful to him than a little baby who wanted to be loved. This little one had obviously never been loved. Its face covered in grime, wrapped in a poor excuse for a blanket.

A sad look replaced his smile. "So tiny, and already you've been through so much." He took the baby and pressed his cheek against its head. Feeling its tiny curly hair on his skin.

"Why anyone would abandon their child I can not understand. Some people would give anything to have a baby. People like me." He bared his sharp teeth in an angry scowl. "Those whores who throw away what I so dearly want more than anything!" He started having flashbacks of all his murders with Madam Red. Of all the times he painted those filthy women in red blood. He loved the feeling he had got from those killings.

The baby in his arms made a displeased noise as it wiggled, bringing his attention back to it. "I'm sorry dear, I forgot what I was doing." he said as he turned to leave the dark alley with the baby in his arms. What was he doing?

"If your not on the to die list, there's no reason I can't bring you back with me, right?" he said. He had always wanted to be a mother, and now he had a chance to be one.

* * *

Most of the grim reapers had gone home by the time he got back. So it had been fairly easy to get to his apartment. He walked into his living room with the baby in his arms, making little cooing noises as he set it down on his bright red couch.

"There now." he said as he went into the kitchen. "I should have some goat milk in the fridge."

He quickly found the milk and poured it in the baby bottle he had bought on his way home. He stopped for a moment to think. "Alright, there's something very important I'm suppose to do with this before I give it to you. But what was it?" he wondered aloud.

The baby made a displeased noise on the couch,getting the red haired grim reapers attention. He turned and looked at the baby he had left there.

"Oh well, whatever it is it can't be that important." he said as he grabbed the bottle and picked the baby up, offering the milk to the little thing. The baby latched on to the bottle and started gulping the milk down as fast as it could. As the man watched the baby he thought of what his boss would say if he saw him holding a baby.

He smiled a little and answered him self "He'd probably say something like 'Grell Sutcliff, you take that thing back right this instant! And get back to work." He giggled to himself.

"Ah, but that same same cold, unforgiving tone of voice is what makes him oh so sexy!"

The baby made a warbling sound around the bottle, causing Grell to look down. "Oh, how wonderful! It's almost like you understand me!" he said with joy.

He watched the baby as it sucked down the contents of the bottle. He noticed for the first time that the baby had a slight red tint to its hair, and little freckles on its nose. It had long lashes and hazel eyes that seemed to stare into his soul.

"Oh, you'd almost think I gave birth to you! We are so much alike!" he squealed. The baby finished the milk and let out a little burp. as he lifted it in his arms, he noticed how dirty the child was, and walked over to the sink.

"You are in desperate need of a bath." he said as he turned the tap water on over the sink, adding a little of his own shampoo to the water.

He coddled the baby as he watched the water fill up. Gently laying it down on the counter and unwrapping his coat from it.

"Ah, your a little girl!" he said excitedly. This was just too perfect. "A little girl I can cuddle and cover in pretty,hand made dresses! Oh, this is so great!"

The baby kicked its legs out as if enjoying the way Grell acted. He then turned the tap off and checked to make sure the water wasn't to hot. Once he was pleased with the temperature, he lifted the baby and set her in the sink. The baby wiggled as it touched the water, not sure what to make of it.

"You've probably never had a bath in your entire life." he said as he poured a cup of water on the babies head, making sure it doesn't run down her face. "But once I'm done with you, you'll look like a little angel! I'm going to make you so pretty!" he squealed as he got a handful of shampoo and started scrubbing her clean.

The baby made a whimpering noise as Grell started scrubbing her hair. Having to work all the matting and tangles out. As she started to cry, Grell lightly tapped her nose with his finger.

"Now, none of that my dear." he said as he continued cleaning her little red curls. The baby was quiet, save for a few tiny breaths coming from her mouth.

Once Grell had her cover in bubbles, he grabbed the cup and started rinsing her off, Tilting her back some to keep from getting soap in her eyes. He then wrapped her in a towel and started drying her. Once she was nice and dry, he took the towel away and looked at her for a moment. Now that all the dirt was gone from her face, he could see she had tiny little freckles on her nose and cheeks.

"I knew you'd be even more beautiful clean!" he said with glee. He then went into his closet and cut a piece of fabric from some clothing patterns he had. He kept it for when he wanted to make clothes for his many dolls.

"This should work for a diaper until I find something more suitable." he said as he started putting it on the baby, using a pin to keep it on.

He then picked her up and walked back to the closet, getting a laundry basket and bringing it to the side of his bed. He took some sheets and other soft material for bedding.

"This will have to do, since I don't have a crib. But tomorrow I'll buy you a real bed so you can be comfortable." he said as he laid her down. Speaking of tomorrow.

What was he suppose to do with her when he was working? He couldn't just ask one of the other reapers to watch the baby. But he couldn't just leave her hear alone either. He needed a maid or something. Wait, that's it! He knew a maid who could watch her. Well, he had met a maid who could watch her. He also had met the chef ,gardener and very sexy butler who could watch the baby.

Though, he doubted their master would be very happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Black Butler or the characters. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think.

* * *

Last night had not been a good one for Grell. The baby had cried for hours for no apparent reason. He tried rocking her, feeding her, changing her diaper multiple time, and nothing helped. She acted uncomfortable in her bed and he didn't know what to do. She finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, having tired her self from crying. Grell how ever didn't have the luxury of going to sleep himself. He had to get ready for his visit with some 'friends' of his.

He put on a brown outfit and a pair of plain shoes that he hated. He then ran a comb trough his hair, turning it a deep brown color, and tied it back with a red ribbon. As he placed a pair of large, round glasses on his face, he couldn't help but think how much he hated to look like this. He gave himself a quick look in the mirror and put on his best pitiful expression. Okay, he seemed pathetic enough.

"I guess that'll do." he said with a sigh. He then gently picked up the baby, so not to wake her, and started out the door.

* * *

In the Phantomhive mansion, a butler dressed in black was giving three other servants a earful. They had royally screwed up their duties as servants and were now looking at the ground in shame as the butler told them just how irritated he was.

"Honestly, how you manage to fumble every single job I give you is beyond my comprehension." he said with a hand on his forehead. This was obviously not the first time they had messed up. And it certainly wouldn't be the last.

A man with stubble and an American accent looked up scratching the back of his head. "Come on Mr. Sebastian. It's not like I blew the kitchen wall out on purpose." he said grumbling. "Besides, I figured the pork would cook faster with a blow torch. I mean, 2 hours to cook a pig? That's ridiculous!"

Sebastian sighed at the chef. "Whether or not you meant to is beside the point. It doesn't change the fact that there is now a big hole in the kitchen." he said in annoyance. "And you can't rush a recipe. If it says 2 hours, that's how long it needs. Your a cook, you should know these things."

A young boy with a straw hat was his next victim. "And you Finny, When I said to prune the rosebush's, I did not mean to cut them down to the stump! It doesn't even look like a rosebush anymore! In fact, it doesn't look like anything anymore!" he said gesturing to the single twig like stump of the once was rosebush.

Finny looked down with a sad expression. "But, Mr. Sebastian, I didn't know how much to cut off! I thought you wanted all the pretty roses for inside the manor. I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to! WAAAAHHHHH!" And as the boy wailed, Sebastian felt a vein pop in his head. He then turned his attention to the maid with big owl glasses.

"And you!" he exclaimed pointing his finger accusingly. "Whats your excuse?" The maid picked at the hem of her dress as she responded. "Um, well you see. I thought the floor could use a good waxing I did. So I um, waxed it. I thought I did a right good job I did!" she said with a smile.

Sebastian quickly pointed to the floor inside the mansion. "You used shoe-shine polish! Again! I am thoroughly disappointed in the three of you. These same mistakes over and over again are unacceptable. If it wasn't for your other skills, you would have been fired long ago."

The servant were all quiet.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourselves?" the butler asked sternly. The three servants looked at each other. And then, in perfect harmony.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

Sebastian didn't say anything. He simply turned and began walking into the manor to clean up the mess they had made. How he was going to fit this into his busy schedule was a puzzle, but he didn't have a choice. As he reached the door way, he turned to the three servants.

"Now." he stated calmly. "I'm going to undo all your mistakes. This will be most time consuming, and I am very busy. So please, go to your rooms or just sit somewhere. Do not do anything. Understood?" While he once again wore a smile, and had a calm voice, he still managed to pull off a 'Don't you dare cross me.' look. The servants nodded their head as the butler left, and made their way to the main living quarters of the house.

* * *

Finny sighed while he sat on the sofa. His knees pulled up to his chest as he moped. The other two were doing the same. They were upset that they had once again foiled what was suppose to be a good day. They hadn't meant to make things difficult for Mr. Sebastian, they just slipped up, that's all.

Baldroy was the first to speak up. "Well I think he blew that all way out of proportion!" he said as he stood up. "That Sebastian's always acting like we do this stuff on purpose! I say we're mighty good servants!"

Finny looked up from his spot at Baldo's words. "Yeah, but we do kinda mess up a lot." he stated plainly. Meyrin nodded in agreement.

"Well its not our fault!" the American yelled. He then looked down at his feet. "I mean, we do a good job for what he hired us for." The servants had really been hired to protect the mansion. And when the situation called for, they could attack like wild dogs. They made a promise to themselves long ago that they would pour their heart and souls into this place. And they meant that literally.

Meyrin fiddled with her skirt for a moment. "I think maybe we should just try and stay out the way for a bit." the maid suggested. Baldroy stomped his foot in disagreement.

"No way! You know how that would make us look to the master?" he yelled. Finny ducked his head at the sharp tone and responded. "But, Baldo. Mr. Sebastian said to not do anything! I think maybe Meyrins right." Baldroy gritted his teeth. Not able to deny what the boy said. Still, They wasn't sure what they were suppose to do.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Finny stood from the couch. "I'll answer it guys!" he said as he went to get the door. As he opened the large entrance to the mansion, he was greeted with a shy looking butler holding a baby.

Finny's face beamed with excitement. "Grell! Look guys, Grell came to visit!" he shouted to his coworkers. Baldo and Meyrin both went over to say hello to the mousy little man. Somewhat happy to see their clumsy friend.

Baldroy walked up and put his hand on Grell's shoulder with a smile. "Hey' where you been Grell? We ain't seen you in forever!" he said with laugh. Meyrin nodded her head and gave a polite smile. "We were wondering what happened to you, yes we was!" Finny stood in front of Grell, standing on his toes. "It's good to see you again Grell! We thought you left the country!" he said happily.

Grell gave the three servants a timid smile. "Yes well, I've been a little bit busy." he said as he lifted the baby girl into view. The servants looked at the baby with awe struck expressions, as she yawned and opened her hazel eyes at them. They stared for a moment before looking back at the brown clad man.

"Whoa hold on! You have a baby? When did that happen?" Baldroy asked in shock. Grell smiled at the man as he responded. "Just shortly after the Jack the Ripper incident, I met a lovely young lady who I asked to be my wife. As you can see, we wasted no time starting a family." he said cuddling the infant. The three seemed even more shocked at his answer. "You mean you actually... You know." Baldo said stumbling with his words. "With a woman?" he finished.

Grell looked down trying to seemed flustered. "Well, yes... If you must know" he responded shyly. Baldo grinned and slapped him on the back. Hard. "Well good for you Grell! You sly dog you." he said with humor in his voice. Meyrin blushed and Finny seemed confused. "What? What'd he do?" the boy asked.

Baldo stepped away from the man and invited him in. "Why don't you come in? We ain't got much to do right now and would like some company." Grell smiled again and walked into the manor. "Why thank you. I believe I would like to visit for a spell." As they made their way to the main room, Finny walked in circles around Grell. Looking at the baby and making noises at her. Once they got set down on the couch, Meyrin sat next to Grell and held out her arms asking for permission to hold the baby. "May I?" she asked.

"Oh by all means, go ahead Madam." he said as he handed the baby to her. As the baby was placed in her arms, Meyrin gently cooed at her, telling her how pretty and special she was. Finny bounced next to Meyrin and watched. "Don't worry, I wont touch her." he said as he made noises again.

Grell smiled as he watched the maid and gardener fawn over the infant. While they were idiots, he had admired their happy personalities when he was pretending to be a butler. They were too stupid to see him for what he really was, and so it was quite easy being around them. Baldroy chose then to speak. "I'm glad to see your doin' alright for yourself. Seein' how ya kinda had it rough for a while." Grell smiled and raised his hand as if to ease the Americans troubles. "Oh no, I've been fine. Really. A few bumps in the road, nothing more."

Baldroy seemed unconvinced. "I'd hardly call what you've been through 'bumps in the road'." he said with a frown. "That Jack the Ripper thing must have been hard on ya. Seein' how you were so close to Madam Red an all" Grell smiled sadly at the mention of the Madam.

"It was hard at first, I'll admit. She was a wonderful women." Meyrin looked up from the baby for a moment. "That she was. Such a shame that terrible man did to her. Yes it was."

The servants had been lead to believe that Madam Red was a victim of Jack the Ripper. Technically, she was. But as they were unaware of his true nature, their version of what happened was much different from what actually did happen. Though, he wasn't lying about missing her. She really had been his very best friend. And perhaps the only Woman he had ever loved. Maybe it was because he thought of her as himself if he had been born in the body he was meant to have, instead of the one he was forced to have. In his mind, Madam Red was what he would look like if he were a woman. But in the end, she was to different from him. She let a silly emotion get in the way of their goals and had forced him to kill her. At least, that's what he told himself.

So, what exactly ya here for Grell?" Baldo asked with curiosity. Grell once again put on a sad face. "Yes well, you see. The lovely lady that I married died while in child birth." All three servants looked at the man with sympathy. Baldo looked down. "Oh, Grell, we're so sorry"

"Its all right. These things happen." he said sadly. "But that's why I came here. You see, I don't know how I'm going to raise a child and work at the same time." Baldo gave Grell a look. "So you came here? Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind watching her for me." Grell said looking at the servants. Baldo scratched the back of his head. "I don't know 'bout that. I mean, a baby's a lot of trouble and we ain't exactly a nursery, ya know. Besides, we got work to do ourselves." he said with a handed the baby back to Grell as she stood. "He's right. We simply can't have a baby here I'm afraid. No we can't."

Well crap. He was going to have to work for this. He put on a sad face as best he could. "I'll pay you. You wouldn't be doing it for free." he said trying to convince them. Baldroy shook his head and sighed. "It's not a good idea believe me. Perhaps ya should try an actual nursery."

Finny chose then to speak his own opinion. "Why can't we watch the baby? Mr. Sebastian said we wasn't aloud to work since we mess everything up. I think it would be fun! Babies are so cute and cuddly, and we got plenty of free time now." he said almost pleading.

Meyrin put her hands up in a halt motion. "Yeah, but babies take a lot of work too you know. And what would the young master say?"

"What would I say to what?" came a stern voice. The four in the room looked to the stairs to see a young boy walking into the room with his butler behind him. Finny ran up the remaining stairs and stood in front of the boy with a determined look on his face. "Young master, can we please watch the baby?" he yelled in question. Ciel cocked his head in confusion.

"What baby?" he asked incredulously. He then turned his head and saw Grell standing there with a baby in his arms. Shock spread across his face. "Wait, Grell? What are you doing here?" he demanded. Instead of answering, Grell turned to Sebastian with a big smile. "Why hello there Ba- er I mean Sebastian." that was close. He almost slipped out of character. Sebastian seemed unfazed as he and his master got down the stairs and greeted the man.

"Hello Grell. What a surprise, we didn't expect to see you again." he said with a polite smile that should have faltered at the sight of the irritating man. At first Ciel was confused at his butlers response, but then remembered about the other servants. "Yes and here I thought we had finally gotten rid of you." he said with a frown.

Grell pouted at their words. "I'm terribly sorry to intrude 'young master' but I simply had to come for a visit." Ciel scowled at the Grim Reaper. To think he had the nerves to show up at his mansion looking like that again. He looked exactly as he did when he worked for Madam Red. He then looked at the baby in his arms.

"A visit. And I see you brought a child as well." he said with displeasure. Grell lifted the baby and smiled coyly. "This is my daughter. Isn't she a gem?" he asked pulling the blanket back more to reveal her face. Sebastian looked surprised for a moment. "Your daughter? But how-" "Oh that's not important darling. I just had to show her to you." Grell interrupted. He walked closer to Sebastian and offered him the baby, forcing the butler to hold her. Sebastian carefully held the baby as Grell swooned around him. "Oh Bassy, you look like you'd make such a great father!" he squealed. He was no longer in actress mode, and was stuck in his own fantasy, Confusing the other servants.

Ciel coughed to bring back their attention. "If you don't mind explaining, what is this about?" he asked annoyed. Finny once again ran in front of his master and asked in a loud voice " Can we watch the baby?" Ciel was taken back and looked to Sebastian, who in turn looked to the other two servants.

"Grell asked us if we would watch his kid while he's workin'" Baldroy said with a sweat drop. Ciel seemed to have trouble understanding and Sebastian was still holding the baby. "He said his wife died in child birth and that he needs someone to keep an eye on his baby, yes he did." replied the maid.

"His wife!" Ciel shouted. "What wife? You don't have a wife!" he said indignantly. "Well not any more he don't." replied the chef, causing Ciel to give an angry look. Finny again yelled in his masters face. "Can we watch the baby?" Ciel pushed the boy off him and glared at the servants.

"Let me get this straight. You want my servants to abandon their work so they can babysit your child?" he asked. Grell smiled at him. "Well, in a sense yes. But they will be paid." he said. Ciel gave another frown. "I don't care about that! They have work of their own to do. No you three are not going to take care of that baby!"

The servants gave a sad look. "But master." Finny begged. "No. Your not wasting my time on a baby and that's final!" The servant looked down in defeat. Just then, Sebastian thought of something. "Actually master, you might want to reconsider that." he said next to his ear in a low voice. Ciel looked at his butler over his shoulder. "And why is that?" he asked clearly annoyed. Sebastian smirked slightly.

"Because, if their taking care of the baby, they wont be doing their work." Ciel looked at his butler like he was an idiot. "That's exactly why-" "And if their not doing their work, they wont be causing mayhem around the mansion. No holes in the wall, no explosions, no ruined gardens, and no shattered tea sets." he said convincingly. Ciel thought of this for a moment.

"All right, you can take care of the child. But one mishap and no more, understand?" The servant perked up instantly and smiled. Finny more so than the others. "Don't worry master, we'll be the best babysitters in the whole world!" the three said happily.

And so it began.


End file.
